


beside you

by AstoriaRamsay



Series: KuroMahi Week 2017 [1]
Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: KuroMahi Week, KuroMahi Week 2017, KuroMahi Week 2k17, M/M, this is a lot shorter than i expected it to be whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-26 02:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12049128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstoriaRamsay/pseuds/AstoriaRamsay
Summary: if your heart wears thini will hold you upand i will hide youwhen it gets too muchi’ll be right beside younobody will break you





	beside you

**Author's Note:**

> KuroMahi Week, Day One: Firsts/Domestic.  
> I was originally going to both draw and write for KuroMahi Week, but I lost a lot of inspiration for the drawings I wanted to do and ended up writing a whole bunch of fics instead. Welp, here’s day one’s fic, hope you enjoy! (also still not very confident in my writing, so if this sucks i am very sorry)
> 
> Title and summary are from [Beside You](https://youtu.be/GJ0z1LH6RJc) by Marianas Trench.

The light filtering in from Mahiru’s window fills his bedroom with a sense of serenity, giving the room a soft and peaceful glow. Both he and Kuro are lying on his bed, the latter taking nap across Mahiru’s chest. His hands lay on Kuro’s head, stroking the soft strands of blue hair.

Mahiru sits like this for a while, his hands continuously combing through Kuro’s hair. While he does this he thinks. About Kuro. About his relationship with Kuro, and his feelings for Kuro. About their future together. About how soft Kuro looks, with the light flitting across his face, the happy look spread across his features, his beautiful hair, and so many other things Mahiru could go on and on about.

He sits. And he feels at peace.

They may be in the midst of a vampire war, but Mahiru thinks that as long as he’s with Kuro, everything will be all right.


End file.
